dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Clifford Zmeck (New Earth)
Force reappeared in the Battle for Blüdhaven, a year after the events of Infinite Crisis, as the field leader of project S.H.A.D.E.. He ripped the right arm off a government hero named Major Victory, and beat him to death with it. However, Captain Atom was revived by the Atomic Knights (as Monarch), and Force's rampage was quickly brought to an end when Atom drained him of his energy, leaving nothing but a husk. Force's corpse was last seen falling into the chaos left by the destruction of Blüdhaven at Atom's hand. | Powers = Dilustel Armor: Major Force's metallic shell, or "skin", is composed of a portion of the alien being known as Silver Shield, and is called Dilustel. Pieces of the aliens metal body were used in the Major Force Project, Project Captain Atom and similar projects thereafter. Force is able to coat himself with the metal, either partially or totally. Force's symbiosis with the metal is such that even partially armored he is able to access the Quantum Field. *''Quantum Field Manipulation: Major Force's metal skin is tied into the Quantum Field, which enables him to absorb and manipulate theoretically infinite amounts of energy, the amount of which he can use is, of course, limited by his will power. Major Force can fire and control energy of any form. However, his abilities stemmed from a different spectrum of field granting him different powers from Atom, aside from the superhuman strength and durability. This was theorized to be a result of the Major Force Project using double the amount of alien alloy and detonating a different type of bomb. He commonly manipulates his energy into force field bubbles, or explosive 'bombs', but the most common form is a simple blast. Over the years, Major Force has become an expert at his energy manipulation and he can fire from any point on his body, although he usually uses his hands for ease of aiming. He can fire in multiple directions at once or from every point of his body at once. Several times he has "detonated", releasing a massive amount of energy at once, destroying objects within an certain radius. *Superhuman Strength: His quantum link gave him superhuman strength.He is capable of lifting 100 tons with minimal effort. *Self-Sustenance: life support allowing him to live and even speak in space *Dark Matter Generation: Major Force can also create matter in the same manner he creates energy. Major Force seemed to control matter much in the way Captain Atom controls energy. Therefore he could project blasts of dark matter from his hands. He could manipulate this matter into various shapes and quantities. He used this ability to create a hand to replace one that was blown off by explosives implanted under his skin. *Invulnerability: The Dilustel armor provides almost complete invulnerability from physical blows as well as energy projections. *Immortality: Given time, Major Force could recover from almost any injury, even the dispersal of his molecules. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * 'Stupidity''': Major Force is not very intelligent. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Major Force | Links = }} Category:Military Characters Category:1988 Character Debuts Category:Unique Physiology Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Immortality Category:Diminished Intellect